


ST:V - The Turbolift Tales

by bearblue



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearblue/pseuds/bearblue
Summary: Small tales of events in a turbolift





	ST:V - The Turbolift Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek: Voyager  
> Pairing: B'Elanna Torres/ Seven of Nine  
> Rating: NC17 to be on the safe side, but I think most could be read at work if you felt like it.  
> Disclaimer: Jungian consciousness yes. Fiscal ownership no. Storytelling tradition yes. Television rights no.  
> Archive: Yes, with permission please ( bearblue1@yahoo.com )

A very, very short Turbolift scene.

 

The door slides open.

Like it is supposed to. At freaking last.

She is there, sitting with tools in both hands and frustration boiling her  
blood. Wires are crossed over her legs, like nesting snakes.

She looks up, blinking against the sudden light.

Seven of Nine steps in the Turbolift, nakeder than the day she was reanimated.  
More beautiful than words can express.

People stare on the outside, but Seven doesn't care. She never cares who sees  
her, except for one. She holds in her hand a cupcake with a lit candle.

“Happy Birthday, B'Elanna.”

==ST:V==

Another Very, Very Short Turbolift Scene

The lift door open and B'Elanna peered down.

"How did you managed that?" There was awe in her voice.

Seven of Nine looked up and gave her a cross answer. "I am  
efficient," she said peevishly. She had stopped her fall through the  
floor at almost bosom height. Her arms were crossed in front of her,  
acting as a barrier to more impromptu travel. She was uncomfortable,  
unhurt, but stable. Then she complained. "My feet are dangling."

B'Elanna's expression softened. She looked back at the other engineers  
who had helped her to pry the door open. "Give us a moment, will you?"  
Then the Klingon leapt down until she was crouching in front of the  
beautiful ex-drone.

B'Elanna decided just to do it. After all, how often did one get an  
opportunity like this. It might be her only shot.

The half-Klingon leaned in quickly. A part of her noted the raised  
eyebrows, the change in Seven of Nine's scent and heartbeat. She  
disregarded that natural input enough to keep focus on her intent.  
She pressed her lips against Seven's, felt that stunned hesitation and  
then a gathering speed that made her pulse thunder.

It was hard to pull back.

She stared into glazed, vulnerable blue eyes. "Don't worry. I'll get  
you out of here."

Seven of Nine said for an entirely different reason than she might  
have meant earlier. "Hurry."

==ST:V==

A sort of short turbolift story

(Racy. Technically safe for work. Technically.)

"Copulate." She tasted the word, pondered it. B'Elanna squinted. "I  
don't know Seven. I just don't think it can be done. It's too harsh a  
word."

"I have found that many words related sex and love have a harsh  
quality to them. Yet they are still found appealing at certain times.  
For instance F..."

The turbolift doors slid open. Harry Kim glanced up from his PADD.  
"What?"

Ever blunt, Seven said, "We have been discussing whether 'copulate'  
can be a sensual word."

Harry paled. "Uh. I think I'll catch the next lift." He stepped back  
quickly and the lift doors swooshed shut.

"What was that about?"

"We have a history," Seven said mysteriously.

"You've had sex with Harry?!" B'Elanna wasn't sure whether to be  
amused or outraged. She knew about Seven's experimental phase through  
the rumor mill.

"No." Seven did not elucidate.

B'Elanna started to speak and then reconsidered. She took up their  
original topic. "Look, I just think there are some words that you  
can't make sexy. It's too scientific."

Seven of Nine, "Turbo lift halt. Lock state. Five minutes.  
Authorization Seven Nine Omega One."

"Seven, what are you doing?"

"Demonstrating." The blonde woman was suddenly in B'Elanna's space.  
The Klingon was aware of several things at once. She felt the heat  
from Seven's proximity and a primal thrill at the hungry look that was  
suddenly directed her way.

She took an unconscious step back, and realized that she was backed up  
against the wall. "Uh, Seven?"

Seven placed her hands against the wall, one to each side of the  
Klingon, trapping her. Then the blonde pressed her long, beautiful  
body against B'Elanna's. The Klingon couldn't ever remember that  
happening before. But she liked it as soon as it happened. She inhaled  
and knew, absolutely knew, that she was scenting arousal – her own and  
Seven of Nine's.

Seven lowered her head until her mouth was right against the Klingon's  
ear. Her words were slow, sultry. "B'Elanna? I'd love to..." she drew  
an earlobe into her mouth and tasted it for a moment. She bit it  
lightly, then let it go. "... copulate with you. Do you want to..."  
She drew her lips down along the Klingon's jaw and then up, until her  
lips hovered over B'Elanna's. "...copulate with me?"

B'Elanna heard the blood thunder in her ears and opened her mouth,  
only to have it captured in the kind of kiss one reads about in  
romance novels. Her knees buckled and Seven caught her, held her up  
and kept right on kissing her, until they were both completely  
breathless. The ex-drone pulled away, slowly. She really didn't want  
to stop, but the Turbolift started again.

She looked into brown eyes. "So?"

B'Elanna licked her lips and tried to form a coherent thought. She  
took a breath, but leaned into the Seven. Then she took Seven of  
Nine's face in her hands. The Turbolift door swooshed open as she  
stated, "In the right context, the right sentence... the word  
copulate is very hot. Say it to me again?" She dropped her hands and  
wrapped her arms around Seven to pull her closer.

Seven whispered a full paragraph that included word, used only once,  
against B'Elanna's lips. It was husky and barely audible, but she  
described what she wanted to do with the Klingon in steamy detail.  
Their lips touched and locked. There was the sound of cloth shredding  
as B'Elanna's fingernails ripped the biosuit and dragged down Seven of  
Nine's back.

Harry Kim, who had found himself at the turbolift again, this time  
heading in the other direction, fainted. The turbolift doors finally  
swooshed shut.

==ST:V==

Romance in a Turbolift

"What are you doing here?"

"I was having a moment of privacy." Seven said archly. She laid the  
PADD in her hand down on the ground by where she was sitting, "Until  
you stepped in."

"Privacy? What do you mean?"

"I live in a Cargo Bay. I work in Astrometrics. I take a shower in  
Sick Bay. I needed a moment and it is Gamma Shift. It is rare to  
encounter people on this particular turbolift during Gamma Shift."

B'Elanna stood very still for a moment as she absorbed those details.

"You are blocking the door."

"Oh. Right. Uh. Mind if I come in."

"Of course not. It is a public utility."

B'Elanna stepped into the turbolift and tried to remember where she  
had been going. Her mind was occupied with other things. "Why not the  
holodeck?"

"Both are currently occupied. I contemplated a jeffries tube, but  
they are ... uncomfortable."

"Good point."

"So what are you doing?"

"Reading a romance novel." The doctor recommended I take up a hobby."  
Seven of Nine lifted the PADD. "This allows me to study two subjects  
at once."

"What are you reading?"

"The Hearts of a Warrior."

"You're reading a Klingon Romance Novel?"

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence. The turbolift still hadn't moved. "I  
read that about six months ago. What part of the story are you at?"

"K'tag was about to slay the Dmarka."

"Ooh. That's a good bit. Very violent. It's even better in the holodeck."

"There is a holonovel?"

"Oh yeah." B'Elanna settled down besides the ex-drone. She began to  
describe the holo-adventure in glorious, gory detail. Her hands moved  
excitedly and her facial expressions were very animated. When she  
neared the end of her description she was still carried away by  
enthusiasm, "So. Do you want to try it?"

Seven of Nine was staring at her in wonder. "Try what?"

"The holonovel."

"I am... intrigued. Yes."

"Excellent. It's a date."

Seven paled. "A date."

"Yep. How about after Alpha shift? I'll make the reservation."

"I..." Seven of Nine decided to brave it. "Yes."

"Good."

"Lieutenant Torres?"

"Call me B'Elanna."

"B'Elanna. Would you be willing to demonstrate something for me?  
There is a... description here..." Seven of Nine picked up the PADD  
and pressed a few times. "It was very intriguing, but... I realized  
that I had nothing to compare it to."

She handed the PADD to the Klingon, who glanced at it and read the  
lines. Then B'Elanna blushed. "Seven, I'm not sure I should be the one  
to ..."

"Who else should I ask then?"

Oddly, everything within sight went a bit red for B'Elanna at that  
question. Or rather at the hostile thoughts towards potential others  
that the question brought to mind.

"B'Elanna. Are you all right?"

"Seven. I've changed my mind."

The blonde's expression changed from neutral to dismayed. "You do not  
wish to share the holonovel program with me?"

"What? No. I mean...."

Too much talk. There was too much talk going on right now. She  
grabbed the front of Seven of Nine's biosuit and physically hauled her  
close. Then she pressed a long, sweet kiss against the softness of  
Seven's lips. She felt a jolt of desire thrill through her just at  
that touch and moaned. The kiss deepened and became even sweeter,  
until she felt completely lost in it. She wasn't sure what brought her  
out, but there was a sense of change somewhere.

Then she realized the Turbolift was moving.

She drew back and noticed that Seven's eyes had closed. The Klingon  
whispered, "Does that help?"

Seven of Nine opened her eyes and stared into B'Elanna's. She spoke  
huskily, "Oh yes. It does."

The door opened and B'Elanna realized she still hadn't let go of  
Seven of Nine's biosuit. From a certain angle it probably looked like  
she was tugging the Borg in for a fight. She turned and growled at the  
poor crew person at the door. "This is a private turbolift. Find your  
own."

The confused being stepped out and away and the doors swooshed shut.

Then B'Elanna smiled at her Borg. "We're going to have to find you  
better accommodations. Gamma shift is way too busy."

==ST:V==

A little fishing in a turbolift

It was towards the end of the Beta shift. Things were beginning to  
quiet down as "evening," descended upon the ship. Lights lowered in  
the corridors, sound softened and the usual rush of people, which was  
common during the early part of the shift, slowed.

Seven of Nine waited patiently for the turbolift. The captain had  
invited the young woman to join herself and a few select others on a  
fishing trip. She had set specifications for appropriate costumes for  
the adventure and thus, Seven of Nine was dressed in "shorts, shirt  
and tennis shoes." She also had on a hat with a brim and carried a  
fishing rod, sans string. That string and lure had been provided by  
the program.

It had been an interesting venture and Seven of Nine had enjoyed the  
solitude of the lake, which the captain had chosen. But there had also  
been a certain amount of tedium involved. The Borg had admitted, when  
pressed, that she preferred Klingon holo-novels, since they were  
more... energetic.

The captain had quipped that perhaps they ought to stick to velocity  
from then on. Seven had agreed. Though she knew that the older woman  
would want to try another holographic adventure at another time. It  
was the nature of humans to enjoy variety.

The turbolift door opened, finally, and Seven of Nine stepped in  
before it registered that there was a very irate Klingon on board.  
The doors had shut and the lift had continued it's originally queued  
journey. "Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres," Seven greeted the other woman.  
It wasn't exactly cordial, but Seven had found that it sufficed.

When she realized that the Lieutenant wasn't going to answer, Seven  
stepped further into the lift and then turned around to face the door.  
A part of her processed what she observed, another processed possible  
protocols for response. Finally she fell back on the Doctor's  
instructions. "How are you?"

She said it without even looking at the Klingon as a formality.

"You want to know how I feel, Borg. I'll tell you. That rotten, no  
good, son of a..." Seven of Nine was not ready for the language that  
followed next, as B'Elanna Torres started off.

The ex-drone abruptly held up a hand. "Wait," she commanded.

The Lieutenant stammered to a halt. Seven of Nine halted the  
turbolift and blocked it from traveling. Then she turned to the  
Klingon and gave B'Elanna her full attention. This meant, of course,  
that she took her usual stance, but it also meant that there was eye  
contact. "Now. I am ready to listen."

B'Elanna opened her mouth to start again, but her train of thought had  
been seriously derailed when she'd finally registered Seven's attire.

"You look different."

"The captain wished to go on a fishing trip. But that is unimportant.  
You are more important than my state of dress."

B'Elanna blinked. "I am?"

Seven of Nine nodded. "You are." Then she continued. "I am prepared to  
listen to you ...." she searched for the proper word. "... cuss about  
Tom Paris now. Please continue."

B'Elanna started and then stopped. She grimaced. "It's... he's..." She  
took a really good look at Seven. She was registering every curve and  
pleasant swell. "You look really, very nice."

Seven looked down a herself and again fell back into protocol. "Thank  
you. Do you not wish to discuss Tom Paris then?"

"Who?"

Seven of Nine observed several data points about B'Elanna in that  
moment. First she was dressed in a skimpy black dress with heels.  
Second, her breathing, scent, heartbeat and eye dilation had altered.  
Finally, there was the way that B'Elanna was staring at Seven.

Borg weren't known for prevarication, but at the same time she  
recalled that abortive attempt to communicate with others on board.

Still it might be interesting to see if Klingons responded differently.

"Lieutenant Torres. Are you attracted to me?"

There, the cast was made.

The Klingon swallowed and looked up at the Borg.

Seven expected... she wasn't sure what to expect. Humans tended to  
lie when she asked that question, but their lies or their  
prevarications were often interesting and "off the cuff." They usually  
spoke before they realized that they had moved into denial. B'Elanna  
Torres had yet to speak and it was as if she were evaluating the  
question, rather than the questioner.

Or maybe she was evaluating both to arrive at an answer.

Finally she took the bait and answered. "Yes. I am."

Seven felt a warmth of affection spread in her chest. "Then," she  
started reasonably. "Why are you worried about Tom Paris?" She looked  
at the Klingon, up and down. "You are beautiful and a worthy potential  
mate. If he is too stupid to treat you well, then he is an idiot. On  
the other hand, if you wish company for the rest of the evening, I am  
available."

Seven wasn't sure, but she thought the Klingon stopped breathing for a  
moment. The B'Elanna leapt at her. Seven instinctively dropped the  
fishing rod and caught the smaller woman in her arms. The Klingon's  
legs wrapped around Seven's waist. Her arms wrapped around Seven's  
shoulders. Her face was just inches away from Seven's face.

"Have you ever kissed anyone Seven?"

Seven of Nine contemplated the question. "Clarify please? There are  
many types of kisses. When I was a child my parents..." Her mouth was  
suddenly, abruptly covered by the other woman's. Seven's eyebrows  
rose and then her eyelids closed as pure sensation took over. It was  
over much too soon, but Seven did have a reply. "No. I have never  
kissed anyone like that before."

"Good," said the Klingon roughly. B'Elanna overrode the turbolift halt  
and lock and gave it a new destination. "Do you want to come to my  
place and kiss like that some more?"

"Lieutenant..."

"B'Elanna."

"B'Elanna, I will kiss you any where and any time you want," the  
beautiful blonde said most sincerely.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Then the Klingon laughed and  
kissed her Borg one more time for luck and it was Seven of Nine who  
was caught.

==ST:V==

Thanks for the Memories

The away team split up, with orders to stay within one kilometer of  
one another. The planetoid was deemed somewhat non-hostile as it was  
uninhabited by intelligent life. On the other hand, there were plenty  
of wild animals and strange plant-life of which to be wary.

B'Elanna and Ensign Chase went south, while the others, including  
Seven of Nine went in other directions. They were searching for  
various mineral deposits and had their tricorders out. The  
exploration was methodical and in B'Elanna's and Ensign Chase's case,  
short.

They encountered a large plant, tripped over its roots, and set off an  
explosion of pollen right in their faces.

Seven of Nine and her partner were the ones who found them walking  
around delirious and forgetful. They got them transported back up to  
Sickbay.

The away mission was cut short.

Later Seven of Nine, for her peace of mind, went to check on the  
Lieutenant. The Klingon had been acting very strangely and, while she  
could have just used the combadge, Seven knew that a personal visit  
would allow her to set aside any reservations.

She made her way down the corridor and waited by the turbolift door  
while the in-board transport made some other journey. It chimed and  
the doors whooshed open. Seven of Nine's eyes widened. "Lieutenant  
Torres!"

"Hi. Uh...what was that again?" B'Elanna narrowed her gaze at the  
gorgeous woman before her. "Oh. Yeah. Seven."

"You remember me?"

"Well, yes... I mean, no. But I remember you from when you rescued us."

"Ah. I see. I thought you would be in Sickbay."

"The Doc sent us home. He thought... familiar things might help.  
Either that or the pollen effect will eventually disperse."

"I see. So it was the flower?"

"Yeah, some sort of... allergic reaction I guess." The Klingon woman  
smiled whimsically. "Though personally, I think I would have preferred  
sneezing." B'Elanna looked Seven of Nine up and down. "Aren't you  
going to come in?"

"Oh." The cybernetically enhanced woman stepped into the lift and the  
doors shut behind her. She then took a place far to the corner, away  
from the Klingon.

"What? Do I stink?" asked the feisty brunette acerbically. She watched  
in fascination as the the composed blonde sniffed the air.

"I believe your scent to be pleasant, Lieutenant Torres."

The Klingon couldn't decide which impulse to run with first, but  
decided on information seeking. "Then why are you standing way over  
there."

"We agreed."

"We did?"

"Yes. You said that I drive you crazy and you needed me to stand over  
here."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Was that the only reason I gave?"

"There were certain motivations for the request, but the phrasing is  
correct."

"I see." B'Elanna gave the Borg a speculative look. "You drive me  
crazy? Can you tell me how you drive me crazy?"

The blonde turned to face the Klingon, "When I am near you, your pulse  
rate heightens and your physiology changes. I believe there is a ...  
hormonal flush... and then you find it difficult to control yourself  
around me. It often starts before I even enter a room. We often engage  
in..."

"Whoa. Stop." B'Elanna turned around and really looked at the blonde  
and then, she listened to herself, the way her hearts beat, the rush  
of sensory input. She grinned wolfishly. "You're right. You do drive  
me crazy."

The statuesque woman nodded serenely. "Now you see. I will continue to  
stand over here."

"No."

"No?"

"Nope. I need you over here."

"You need me?"

"I do. Right now."

"Lieutenant ..."

"Don't you know my first name?"

"Of course."

"Then call me by my first name, and step on over here."

"B'Elanna. I do not think it is wise..."

There was a rumbling noise, a growl. "Woman, I need you. Here. Now."

The blonde suddenly clued to the fact that there was a double  
conversation occurring. "B'Elanna I believe there has been a ..."

"Do you want me or not, Seven? Or do you think I don't know that I  
make you crazy too." The Klingon took a long deep inhale. "I make you  
very... needful, don't I?"

The blonde swallowed. "Daily."

The Klingon pointed her hand to a place besides her. "Come here, Seven."

Seven of Nine hesitantly made the step forward. It was enough of an  
indication for the Klingon that she met her halfway.

B'Elanna wrapped her arms around Seven of Nine's waist and drew her  
near. "Now. Isn't this better than staying way over there?"

"I... uh... Yes."

"Seven, you do know where my quarters are, don't you?"

"Of course..."

"Oh good. Could you tell the turbolift to take us to that floor."

Seven of Nine made the command.

"Good. Now. Let's see what we can do with the time." B'Elanna brought  
a hand up to the back of Seven's neck and pressed the other woman's  
face down, until their lips were touching. She pressed up and suddenly  
they were kissing, warmly and deeply. "Mmm. Yes. I think I'm beginning  
to remember now."

"B'Elanna we've ne..."

"Shh. Not now. Kiss me some more. These are some good memories we're  
making."

"I...OH. Oh. I see. Yes." The blonde leaned against the smaller  
brunette, letting her lips be claimed again until she felt unsteady on  
her feet and desire pulsing through her. "B'Elanna..." she husked. "I  
do not have the strength to say no to you about this. And there is..."

"Then don't." The Klingon pulled Seven closer, pressed her leg between  
Seven's thighs. "This is... better." She nibbled a plump lip, kissed  
Seven again and settled her hands on the other woman's hips. "We  
should have done this a long time ago."

Seven's eyes opened. "You remember."

"Maybe." B'Elanna Torres wasn't going to tell, just yet. "From now on,  
Seven, you stand by me. When you see me, you greet me with a kiss.  
When I see you, I will greet you with a kiss."

"I would...I would very much like that." Seven of Nine struggled. But  
she was an honest woman. "Lieutenant Paris has..."

"No claim on me. We broke up a week ago." The Klingon rocked Seven's  
hips on her thigh. The blonde's eyes went wide. Her lips pursed in  
surprise, inviting another steamy kiss.

"I... Oh." Seven's willpower completely crumbled under the tender  
assault. She returned the kiss in full force, forgetting where she  
was for the moment.

The turbolift doors opened and the chime rang. B'Elanna withdrew  
gently from the kiss. "Our floor Seven."

"Our?"

"Don't you remember? You live with me now." B'Elanna took Seven's  
hand and began to lead her out of the lift. "We'll make new, better  
memories," she promised.

And they did.


End file.
